A Game of Tag
by SupButterCup
Summary: "STEVIEEEEEEEE!" Zander yelled into the roof of the laser tag arena, they were on the same team but seemed to be split up in the commotion of it all. "This is Thunder to Lightning. Come in Lightning, over," He spoke into the walkie talkie. "This is Lightning, over," Stevie said right after she hit two people in the shoulder getting 1000 points for Team Storm.
1. Chapter 1

"STEVIEEEEEEEE!" Zander yelled into the roof of the laser tag arena, they were on the same team but seemed to be split up in the commotion of it all. "This is Thunder to Lightning. Come in Lightning, over," He spoke into the walkie talkie.

"This is Lightning, over," Stevie said right after she hit two people in the shoulder getting 1000 points for Team Storm.

"Lightning, state your current location, over."

"I'm in the safe zone, over."

"Be right there, over." Stevie put the walkie talkie back in her pocket and made her way to the safety spot. The one with the blue light was theirs, Team Storm. The one with the green light belonged to Kevin and Nelson they were Team Furious Drummers. The way they chose their name was Nelson chose the first word and Kevin chose the second; Nelson thought that Kevin would choose the word 'pigeons' and was disappointed when he didn't. The safe zone with the red light belonged to Molly and Grace, the very creative name they chose was Team Perf.

Stevie was across from the Red Zone. That means that she still has to cross the entire arena or try to shoot the light without backup. They can win if they go inside the safe zone of the opposing players' team and shoot the light. If she does that then she gets 10,000 points and The Perfs would be unable to shoot for 5 minutes. But since it's a safe zone, Stevie can't shoot them. She decided to go for it. She crept up with her finger on the trigger, positioning herself just like a real SWAT member would. Luckily for her, no one was guarding the spot. She wasted no time in shooting it down. A very cliché shut down sounded and the red light turned off. Stevie blew imaginary smoke away from the tip of the gun and laughed.

Zander was getting nervous when Stevie took so long to get to their safe zone, but he knew not to communicate with her via the walkie talkie so he wouldn't give away her position. When she finally made it he yelled, "What took so long?"

"I was at the red zone; it's on the opposite side of the auditorium."

"But it should've taken that long."

"Yeah but I hit down the light and gained us 10,000 points!"

"Stevie you are amazing!" He hugged her quickly.

"So would you rather stay here and guard or would you prefer to attack the Furious Drummers?" Stevie asked laughing at the silly name.

"What if I put my walkie talkie in the center of our safe zone and I one of us would always say, 'I see you' so that we can both leave but still have protection?"

"Hmm… It could work. Do you know how many points they have?" Stevie was skeptical about the plan.

"Well I have shot them down so many times."

"I shot them twice on the way over."

"So we have 25,000 points at least!" Zander and Stevie just thought for a little while before he suggested another plan, "What if we wait until Molly and Grace are back in play and if they come here we can shoot them down together and if they get the others then we win."

"Or you stay here and I'll go."

"Fine," Stevie gave Zander a fist bump and then left.

Right after she was gone, Zander heard the click-clacking of heels. Molly's white headband glowed under the blacklight; he shot her down in the 500 point mark. He turned around and shot Grace, her hair was light enough to glow as well.

"HA HA! Come back in 2 minutes girlies then try to beat me! You can't escape THE THUNDER!" He yelled then kissed his biceps. The whole room went black, then the regular lights came back on. The light above the safe zone was still blue and Zander cheered again, "Wooo! Team Storm FOR THE WIN!"

"What-ever I didn't even want to do this! I only did it for Grace." Molly tried to act like she didn't care but it was easy to see she hated the defeat.

"Sorry, Molly, I didn't mean to _rain _on your parade but I must be off." He sarcastically saluted them and went off to find Stevie.

**I'm gonna leave it there but I'll update soon! Please review! I love getting them and I PROMISE to mention all my reviewers in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**SOOO many reviews thanks to everyone! Thank you to the following: AriZevie4EVER, Kayleighann5, QueSera, XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx, SpaceAgeUnicorn, hoaluvpatrome567 (I think this chapter answers your question), EmilyHeartsx, RandomReviewer,Kelkey(:, nick-crazed, cartoonshirtnerd, foreverseddie, DM, GeekChics, NarusasuNaruLover: The story starts after they have already started playing laser tag and in this chapter it's more of what happens afterwords.**

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!" Stevie cheered, when she saw Zander she ran into his arms. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"All time champs! 3 weeks running these are stormy times!" Zander put Stevie down and they high fived. "Stevie, will these storms ever clear?"

"No, Zander. No they won't." She smugly said walking over to Kevin and Nelson then putting her arms around them.

"Nelson?" Kevin asked looking at his best friend, ignoring Stevie.

"Why yes, Kevin?" Nelson replied in the same tone.

"I think that the Storms egos' should be clearing up soon." It was now obvious they tanked on purpose. They both deviously smiled and pulled out silly string cans. They sprayed Stevie and Zander with the sticky substance from the can. Zander and Stevie were soon covered in that pale orange goo.

"You guys are just sore losers!" Zander called wiping the silly string off his eyes so he could see. It stuck to his hands but with a flick of the wrist, the stuff fell to the ground. "You know you couldn't beat us in BANZAI!"

"Banzai?" Kevin asked at the peculiar word.

"It's ten thousand years in Japanese. You call yourself geniuses…" Stevie flipped her hair, making more silly string fall to the ground.

"Banzai. BanZAI. BANzai. -AH" Nelson played around with the word, after about three more minutes of that, it stopped sounding like a word and more like gibberish.

"What _is_ he doing?" Molly asked with a lot of sass; her arms were crossed and she raised one eyebrow, looking at each one of them head to toe, it was easy to tell she was ferociously judging them inside her head.

"Molly, have you ever had fun?" Kevin asked, completely ignoring the insult that Molly threw at his other half. Molly used to be clever with her verbal attacks, but soon her witty remarks became subpar. That's when she lost her power over Kacey, when Kacey could reply with a clever comeback and Molly would storm off.

"I have loads of fun all the time. I think that watching you guys act like five year olds is fun because you look like idiots."

"You wish you could have real fun, five year olds are always the life of the party." Nelson flipped his hair and stuck his tongue out at Molly, then winked at Grace. Grace smiled back and waved her hand very flirtatiously. Molly saw Kacey at the snack bar and went over there to taunt her some more.

"Grace, there is a couples night at the burger place I work, and I was wondering if you want to go with me?" Nelson was nervous, on the verge of passing out.

"Sure!" She said smiling.

"Yeah you get a burger, a small milkshake, and two free tickets to a movie." Nelson said this got the two people covered in silly string's attention. Zander raised an eyebrow at Stevie and gestured his head towards the new happy couple. Stevie nodded, she didn't think it was a real date, just a free movie if they had to hold hands to get it, whatever.

AGOT AGOT AGOT AGOT AGOT

Stevie and Zander were walking around the mall, still covered in silly string. "So is this like 'just a free movie date' or is it a 'date date'?" Stevie asked.

"What do you want it to be?"

"What?"

"If you want it to be a 'date date' it can be." He stopped walking so they were standing in the middle of the walkway.

"Are you asking me out?"

"I already asked you out, it's up to you how we go about it."

"I'm still confused." Stevie said looking at Zander right in the eye. He slowly walked up to her, not breaking eye contact, put his arm around her waist, and kissed her. Stevie was shocked at first, but after about two seconds, she closed her eyes and put her hands on his shoulders.

"So I guess it's a date date then?" Zander asked after he pulled away. Stevie nodded and they had dinner and a movie. But being a couples night, no one in the theater really watched the movie.

**I don't really like the end but the end is the end. Review! And just to be clear this is the last chapter. **

**THIS IS ALSO MY ZEVIE DAY POST I will be leaving on the actual Zevie day so I don't have time to write another story. So bye for 4 weeks (that's how long I'll be gone.) **


End file.
